1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system and method for elevating a support post relative to a surface of a structure under construction.
2. Description of Related Art
Dams and similar large scale construction projects that require building up a surface are traditionally built in layers ranging from two feet to six feet in depth. Concrete and rock filled dams are traditionally constructed by hauling rocks and concrete from a blasting site, concrete plant or quarry to the dam site using large dump trucks and/or mixing trucks. In rock filled dams, a bulldozer then spreads the rocks and rollers are used to compact the material until it reaches a specified density. Similarly, in concrete construction, a cantilevered trough pours the concrete until it reaches a desired level.
Bulldozers and trucks also typically prepare roads on the dam so that trucks can drive on successive layers safely and without damaging tires and suspensions. This process is costly and time consuming because numerous trucks are required to transport the material to the dam site. In some instances, traditional conveyors have also been used to transport the rocks and/or concrete to the dam site. However, because the level of the dam or similar structure rises as it is being built, the conveyors are traditionally repositioned and/or raised during construction. Repositioning and reinstalling the conveyors is time consuming and cost prohibitive in many instances.
One such manner of raising or jacking the conveyors and/or other construction equipment utilizes jacks that are mounted on support posts to raise the conveyor and/or other construction equipment. In this respect, the mechanisms and techniques disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,878, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference, may be used to elevate the conveyor. Such a jacking operation may have the disadvantage of requiring an additional operation of making and/or transporting heavy concrete collars used to support and maintain the support posts during and after the jacking operation.
Therefore, a need exists for a system and method of elevating a support post relative to a surface of a structure under construction with minimal investment in infrastructure.